


The ultimate face reveal

by Deliriously_Insane, Mamastark98



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14812163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliriously_Insane/pseuds/Deliriously_Insane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamastark98/pseuds/Mamastark98





	The ultimate face reveal

Delirious couldn't believe he was going to do this! Luke and him planned it through to perfection. This was going to be better than Evan in a teddy bear outfit!

'shit did I really just think that?!'

Luke went on stage to receive his kids choice best gamer award and give a speech. 

"Thank you for this honor, I'd like to than-"

Delirious ran across the stage and took the award from Luke, pushing his soul brother to the side while laughing his signature clown laugh.

Evan instantly sat up straighter. All his attention was on the stage, he knew that laugh only too well. The figure wore a light blue hoodie. Evan tried to get a better look at the man's face, but all he see was a hint of a hockey mask underneath.

"I wanna thank all my subscribers for this award! I couldn't do it without you guys! And I couldn't do it without my family. Luke, you're like a brother to me, you've always been there for me through thick and thin, I love you man. Mini, Lui, Moo, ohm, you guys are the best. Marcel, smitty, 407, jiggly, you guys are cool. Nogla and terriorizer your accents are terrible, don't know why we let you guys in the group hehe. Wildcat you're still a dick

"That's fair" wildcat yells.

"and Vanoss, you're my best friend. I think it's time I did something everyone has been waiting for" 

"MAN UP AND KISS VANOSS?!?" terrorizer screams back in his "terrible" accent.

"YA CUNT" Nogla adds in his equally "terrible" accent as the two high five.

Evan's heart pounded in his chest at those words. Was Delirious about to do what he thinks he's about to do? 

Time seemed to slow down as Delirious pulled off his hoodie and mask. The cameras searched wildly through the crowd to find the banana bus crew as the crowd went into an uproar. Over the sound of the crowd someone let out a loud girlish squeal.

"OH SHIT HE'S HOT!" 

The camera finally found the banana bus crew, only to see a flushed Evan Fong with wide eyes, covering his mouth as the entire banana bus crew cheered. 

"Shit I might be gayer than I originally planned" Vanoss whispered quietly.

"I know I'm hot vanoss, you don't have to stare" Delirious said with a smirk and a playful wink in the owl's direction.

"I already knew you were" Evan answered only to catch himself and stumble even further. 

"SHIT, FUCK, NO I MEANT! SHIT!! NO! I PROMISE I'M NOT USUALLY THIS GAY!" He cried, flushing even more.

"He's a fucking lier" Luke laughed from behind a speechless Jonathan, whose face rivialed that of a tomato as he watched Vanoss stutter in embarrassment.


End file.
